Rats
by Piggypiggy
Summary: ... lots and lots of dust no romance


**Hey guys this is my third fan fiction in total its some what incomplete but I'll let you decide if you want me to continue this or not so PM me **

**P.S. i'm running out of ideas for this story so the updates for this story may come out a bit slower than my other stories until i get some ****inspiration for it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aot **

* * *

Rats,rats,and more rats, filthy, dirty disgusting rodents thought Levi with much distaste. "SQUEAK" Levi turned his head to see another RAT! "..." His expression changed from a frustrated look to a fury. his eyebrows bunched up his eyes filled with the same killing intent as when he was killing titans. He slowly reached for his net to capture the filthy creature. "SQUEAK!" said the rodent as if it were challenging humanity's strongest man to a battle.

* * *

**THE RAT's POV**

I stared at the man who had killed my brothers and sisters "come and get me," i had yelled at the man in my despair of losing my family to him. By doing this he noticed me and now had his full attention on me. He glared at me i'm scared... the man took out a strange object it was a cloth on a stick that was some how magically holding a sphere shape. He approached me...

* * *

**Flash Back**

_"You called?" Levi asked Erwin when he arrived... "Yes, Levi I need you to change your HQ's location to xxxxxx at xxxxx." said Erwin_

_"... what is the current condition of the building?" asked __Levi_

_sweat runs down Erwin's forehead and adverts his eyes, " uninhabited for 5 years, but clean..."_

_"We'll see if its clean or not," Levi said _

_Arrival_

_"Clean huh..." Levi said obviously upset. _

_"This thing looks like a dump," states Petra_

_ "... Looks like we're gonna be cleaning again..." Said Eren unhappily_

_This is bad we have to clean up immediately, Said Levi. He was beginning to go in to cleaning mode._

_ The group begins to work on making the building clean and up to Levi's standards. When they find out the building was infested with rats Levi gave the order for the group to exterminate the rats because they were filthy rodents._

_and back to our current situation_

* * *

**Third person's POV**

Levi walks with caution towards the dumb creature with a quick swipe he caught the rat and threw it out of the six story building. looking down to see it's insides splattered in the hole he had dug under the window. Hmph the filthy thing shouldn't have set foot in my territory thought Levi with a smirk. Now back to cleaning...

7 hours later... "perfect," said Levi with a satisfied look on his unchanging boring face. (he's not frowning) "now onto the other rooms."He walked off to check the others' work before working on the rest of the unclean rooms. "Eren this is no good," said Levi as he wiped dust off his finger... Then he went back to cleaning rest of them filthy rooms. when night came Levi was still cleaning, Levi looked outside "..." i suppose its time to go to bed he thought to himself. He took a shower in those rikity wooden shack the previous land owners had called a Shower house. After his shower Petra came over calling his name "Captain Levi we finished cleaning the second floor." Levi grunts in response. "good you can go to sleep now"

"really?" Petra asked excited that she could finally go to sleep.

"... don't ask questions just go to sleep." After that Levi went to bed, waking up the next morning.

* * *

**Next Day...**

"captain, we found the rats' nest..." said Eren

"so why are you reporting this to me instead of killing them all?" asked levi obiously annoyed by how filthy the building was.

"well... the rats there are too many for us to clear out.

"... how do you expect to win against titans if you can't even kill a few rats!" fumed levi

"Captain... it's not a few... it millions, billions and trillions of rats. we'll run out of materials for killing them before we even get rid of a thousand! Sir!" said Petra.

"... show me where it is."

* * *

_**Fight on corporal Levi! just remember that things might not turn out like you wanted.**_


End file.
